Ku I Ka Pili Koko (episode)
Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers) is the 19th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis A bad tip leaves an abandoned building in ruins, Steve and Danny struggling to survive and the rest of the H50 team racing against the clock to save their trapped colleagues before it's too late. Plot Notes * Danny and Steve talking about Danny's working with Nurse Ratched was a reference to the 1975 book: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * The location used for the alleged gun deal, where SWAT and Five-0 meet, appears to be a parking garage. The exterior shots of the building during the explosion seem to be a mixture of CG and miniature shots. * Amber/Melissa is 10 years younger then Danny. * Danny recites the Mets lineup for various years to himself to help him relax. (86 & 92 stated specifically) * Danny admits to having high levels of generalized anxiety. * Steve makes his "directional charge" from: a piece of pipe that Danny pinched on one end, the explosives from the grenade Steve carries around on/in his tactical gear, the internal batting from a zippo-esqe lighter and some metal shielding/flashing. * We are finally told that Wo Fat's mother, Lei Kuan Fat, is the body in the grave in Cambodia and that she was accidentally killed by Doris rather then her husband, Wo Fat's father, in an unsanctioned hit. Quotes (after a night of sex with Danny) (Amber goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door) (shuts the refrigerator door and sees Grace just standing there) (Amber screams in surprise) (Grace looking at Amber like "Who the heck are you?!") Amber Vitale: Hi. (Danny walks in wearing t-shirt and boxers) Danny Williams: Grace. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your mom. Grace Williams: Her flight changed; she had to leave early. Danny Williams: Well, you got to call me. You got to let me know if something changes. Grace Williams: I tried to last night; it kept going to voice mail. Danny Williams: Ah. (awkward silence) Danny Williams: Um, this is my friend Amber. Uh, Amber, this is, um this is my daughter Grace. This is my friend Amber. Amber Vitale: I've heard so much about you. Grace Williams: (looking at the shirt Amber is wearing) Is that my dad's shirt? (more awkward silence) (Steve laughs) (implied that Danny just told the story of Amber meeting Grace) Danny Williams: My daughter's been scarred for life, and you think it's funny. That's great. Steve McGarrett: What, you don't think you're overreacting a little bit? Danny Williams: No, I don't. Steve McGarrett: Come on, man. The amount of time you and Amber have been spending together, those two were bound to meet sooner or later. Now, you know, well, (laughing) Gracie will never forget. Danny Williams: That's nice. Danny Williams: If you have something to say, just say it. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Maybe you should consider, this is less about protecting Gracie, more about protecting yourself. Danny Williams: Protecting myself from what? Steve McGarrett: From getting into another serious relationship. Danny Williams: She's ten years younger than me. What am I gonna do? Steve McGarrett: Danny, if she was the same age as you, you would come up with a different excuse, whatever you need, because you can't be happy. It's impossible for you; it.. it's not in your DNA. Danny Williams: W-Wow. Well, I don't know what the hell I was doing coming here getting relationship advice from you. What do you know? Steve McGarrett: I know people. Danny Williams: No, you know how to kill people. There's a big difference. (Steve finds Danny in the rubble of the collapsed building) Steve McGarrett: Danny. Hey. I got you, buddy. I'm right here. I got you. (Steve moves cement rubble that is built up around and on Danny - freeing him as much as he can) Danny Williams: My leg's pinned. Steve McGarrett: Hold on, Hold on. Danny Williams: I think I broke a rib. Steve McGarrett: Oh. (Steve strains as he tries to lift the large cement post holding Danny's leg - and fails) Danny Williams: Where's the other guy? Huh? Steve McGarrett: He's dead. Okay, listen to me, this thing's too heavy. I can't lift it. Danny Williams: Alright. Steve McGarrett: I got no cell service down here, so I can't call for help. Danny Williams: Okay. Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna go get something to give me some leverage, get this off your leg, okay? Danny Williams: Ah. Steve McGarrett: I'll be right back. Danny Williams: Alright. Whoa-whoa-whoa. Don't go just yet. Steve McGarrett: Danny, relax, it's gonna be okay. Danny Williams: Is it okay? 'Cause Ah... (shakily) I'm in a confined space with a bunch of concrete on top of me, and given my present condition, that's not the best situation for me. You know what I mean? Steve McGarrett: Right, right, right. Claustrophobia. Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Take a deep breath, okay? Danny Williams: No, that's no good. It makes it worse. Steve McGarrett: Danny, I got to get this off your leg. Danny Williams: All right, Steve McGarrett: You understand me? Danny Williams: okay. All right, Carter's behind the plate. We got.. Santana Steve McGarrett: Hey, hey, hey. Danny Williams: Hernandez. Hernandez playing first. Backman's playing second base. Steve McGarrett: What are you doing? Danny Williams: Helps me relax. I just recite the '86 Mets lineup. (Danny starts getting a little punchy and starts giggling) Danny Williams: It helps me relax. Steve McGarrett: Oh, that's great. No, that's good. (Both Steve and Danny giggle a little bit) Steve McGarrett: I'll be back, all right? Danny Williams: Okay. Santana's playing shortstop. Steve McGarrett: Good. Sit back. Danny Williams: Knight. Knight's on third. Amber Vitale: Hey, Jersey. Steve McGarrett: Hey, doll. You look fantastic. Amber Vitale: Been that kind of a day, huh? Steve McGarrett: Sorry about this morning. I meant to call you, but, uh Amber Vitale: Save it. I've heard that whole trapped-under-the-building excuse before. Danny Williams: (As they move rubble to try and get to an extraction point.) The worst game of Jenga ever. (crawling through the wreckage) Steve McGarrett: She's pretty. Danny Williams: Oh. What? Steve McGarrett: Amber. Can tell she really cares about you, too. Danny Williams: Yeah, I'll probably screw it up like I do everything else. Right? Not in my DNA to be happy. Steve McGarrett: I didn't mean that. That's not what I meant. Danny Williams: No, I'm officially agreeing with you. There is something wrong with the way that I am built. I.. I can't, uh I can't just enjoy happiness like regular people, you know? Steve McGarrett: You don't think you're being a little hard on yourself? Danny Williams: No, I don't. When I was a kid, my parents would go out to eat dinner. And if they were late coming home, I used to imagine that they died in a car wreck, just 'cause they were 15 minutes late. And I used to talk to God and beg him. I said, "Please just take my dad, not my mom." 'Cause I couldn't live without my mom. I mean, every time something good happens in my life, I.. I just I think of when it's gonna end. That's all I can think about. Steve McGarrett: (seriously concerned) You for real? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: That's not normal. Danny Williams: I know it's not normal. Listen to this. On my wedding day, I'm looking at Rachel, just about to say "I do." And all I can see is the day she's gonna serve me with divorce papers. No joke. And I.. I don't know, man. The only sustained happiness I ever felt in my life so far is Grace. And, you know, it's just a matter of time before she turns 18, and then she's out the door and she marries some schmuck. I don't know. Steve McGarrett: (serious) You got to change, man. You can't live like that. Danny Williams: Well, I'd like very much to change. It's just not so simple, you know? Danny Williams: How does this not end with both of us dying? You're gonna blow something up? Steve McGarrett: Called a directional charge. Sends explosive energy in one direction. Anything that's behind it, theoretically, is reasonably safe. Danny Williams: It's reasonably... nothing of what you just said sounds reasonable. (Steve is about to cause an explosion that he hopes will create an opening for them to escape through) (it could also just kill them or bring the building down on them - eventually killing them) Danny Williams: (seriously) Hold on. Before we do this, I just want you to know one thing. Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: Whatever happens, I really, really... from the bottom of my heart... (starts giggling) hate you so much. (Danny laughs and Steve joins him) Steve McGarrett: (smiling) I love you, too, pal. Danny Williams: I guess there's a lot worse people to die under a big pile of concrete with, huh? Steve McGarrett: You want to do the honors? (indicating lighting the directional charge) Danny Williams: No, no. It's your stupid idea - you do it. Danny Williams: Well, if this is the, uh, power of positive thinking, I, uh I like it. It's good. Steve McGarrett: (yanking his chain) You know, that's the same as you, uh you admitting that I was right, but I don't want to put words in your mouth or anything. Danny Williams: (seriously) When we were in there, you said, uh you know, before you did the thing with the bomb, you said what you said. I want you to know, I I feel the same way. Steve McGarrett: How is that exactly? Danny Williams: Gonna make me say it? (Steve wearing a too innocent "What?" look) Danny Williams: Come here. (Danny and Steve pull each other in to hug - tightly) Danny Williams: I love you. Steve McGarrett: I love you, buddy. (Danny and Steve let go of the hug but still maintain touch while separating back to a social distance) Trivia * This episode is very similar to Season 6 Episode 11 "Under Fire" from Castle. In that episode it's detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito respectively who are trapped underneath a collapsed building after an explosion. They also try to get attention by banging ironbars on metal pipes. At one point in both episodes the sentence (or a derivative) "They don't feel like it's a rescue anymore, it's a recovery!" is said by someone. |- |Jason Decker |Xzibit |An arms dealer. (Credited as Alvin Joiner) |- |Hank Iona |Byron Mann |A Captain with the local Fire Department. |- |Edward Cobb |David Gautreaux |A retired CIA agent. |- |Marcus Decker |Joseph Kingsley |Jason Decker's brother. |- |Kekoa Hale |Terry Chen |A man who appears in the episode. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)